Jealousy
by eliza-natsuko
Summary: Souji is afraid that Hijikata might fall for the Kichisaburaou,Soujilookalike impostor. What will Hijikata do to gain Souji’s trust? How would he console Souji? HijiOki.


**Jealousy**  
By Eliza Natsuko

Pairings : HiruMamo

Disclaimers : Nope.. Peacemaker Kurogane isn't mine.

Summary : Souji is afraid that Hijikata might fall for the Souji-look-alike impostor. What will Hijikata do to gain Souji's trust? How would he console Souji?

A/N : Konnichiwa, minna-sama! This is my first time writing a PMK fic. So please do excuse me for OOC-ness, ne? Anyway, the beginning part was taken from episode 17, during the appearance of Kichisaburou, Okita's look-alike. Now, on to the fic!

* * *

_(From episode 17.)_

"And you're saying Okita Souji murdered your comrades?" Kondo's eyes almost bulged out at that news he received from the Kyoto Police.

"We have eyewitness." One of the police tried to reaffirm his statement and added firmly, "There's no mistake!"

"This is treason." The other police pointed out.

"If I may speak.." Hijikata, for the first time after entering the room, opened his eyes and voiced out, "Last night, Souji was in my room until late. The murderer is someone impersonating Souji."

Upon receiving confused response from both the police officers, Hijikata continued, "In any case, we can't let him get away with impersonating the captain of the first squadron."

"We will find the criminal immediately and hand him over." The demon vice-chief stated seriously as if to make his point that Okita Souji wasn't the criminal.

-x-

"Eh?" Souji sounded amused more than shocked. "There was someone impersonating me?"

"Aa." Hijikata couldn't help but share the news with Souji, since the matter had got to do with the younger man, anyway. "It's not the time to be amused, Souji. There's someone impersonating you and killed a police. You're supposed to be shocked."

"Maa.. I can't help it, knowing there's another me." Souji let out a soft chuckle before adding, "But we'll have to inform the police that it wasn't me who committed the murder."

"I've clear your reputation. I told them that you were in my room till late last night." Hijikata said while taking a sip from his tea cup.

"You told them that I was in your room?" Souji looked more amused than before. "Aren't you afraid that they might misinterpret things?"

Hijikata almost choked on his tea and was trying hard to fight away the small blush that was creeping up his cheek. "Th- There's nothing to misinterpret."

"Hmm.. Well, if I was in your room last night, there're possibilities that we were-"

"We were discussing about Shinsengumi." Hijikata cut in before Souji could add any other embarrassing… possibilities.

"But Hijikata-san, that wasn't what we were doing!" Souji pouted slightly and used a tone of a childish innocent 5-year-old. "Last night… Last night, you held me so tightly, and kissed me and touched me and-"

Souji was disturbed when Hijikata cleared his throat forcefully. "Any way, we have to find the criminal before he commits more crime and puts the blame on you. You might lose your head if this continues." Hijikata tried to divert the topic from the 'Last Night' subject.

"Hmm.. Sou dane. Ne, Hijikata-san, have you seen the culprit? Does he really look like me? A twin maybe?" Souji's eyes grew larger with curiosity and excitement.

"No. I haven't seen him but rumor has it that he looks exactly like you." Hijikata answered, taking another sip of his jasmine tea.

"Ohh…? If it's so, I think it is better if I act alone in finding the fake me." Souji gave Hijikata a playful glance. "Who knows Hijikata-san might fall for the other me."

Hijikata was speechless. He opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. Instead, he just made a disapproving noise through his throat.

"Well, considering from every aspect, it's possible." Souji fingered his chin. "If he looks exactly like me, then he should have the same violet hair, the same violet pupil, the small petit body and maybe the same voice."

"Souji…" Hijikata knew Souji was jealous through the glint in his eyes, the tone of his voice and the smile he wore. It was too obvious for Hijikata not to notice. Hijikata sigh… Sometimes, it's difficult to deal with a childish Souji. "You know very well that I don't judge a book by its cover."

Souji continued smiling as if Hijikata said nothing. "Yes, you have the long violet hair I love to run my fingers through, the violet pupil I love to stare at, the petit body I love to embrace and the soothing voice I can't live a day without. But that doesn't mean I won't cherish you if you do not have such figures."

Hijikara proceeded to pull Souji closer to him and embrace him like how he always did, secretly, unknown to the other Shinsengumi members. "You're childish, loveable, sweet, kind and I could list down pages after pages of what you are made of that made me attracted to you."

"Hijikata-san…"

"Even if you turned into a demon one day and lose all your morals and values I mentioned, I'll still cherish you. I'll still love you as much." Hijikata looked straight into Souji's eyes and softened when he said, "That's because you are the Okita Souji I fell so deeply into."

Tears started to swell up in Souji's eyes. He hugged Hijikata tightly and buried his face into Hijikata's chest. "As usual, you're too good with words." And he pounded Hijikata softly.

"So, let's not get jealous over some imposter, alright?"

"I wasn't jealous!" Souji denied.

"Hai.. Hai… You weren't." Hijikata kissed Souji's forehead his earned him a beautiful smile from the lithe lad in his arms.

"Ne, Hijikata-san," Souji called with the voice Hijikata loved so much. "I'll stay till late with you again tonight?"

It sounded more like a statement than a question. "Do whatever you wish."

-x-

"Ah, Toshi." Kondo called upon seeing Hijikata exiting the dojo.

Hijikata turned and faced the chief. One eyebrow raised up, giving Kondo a questioning look.

"I was wondering… What was Souji doing in your room till late?"

* * *

Please review, ne? It'll help a lot in improving my writing skill. -nervous laugh-  



End file.
